


Midnight Silence

by joselingering



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, M/M, jihope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joselingering/pseuds/joselingering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stress has been killing Hoseok and he has a bad time sleeping because of it. He needs something - or someone - to open up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Silence

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been years since I wrote a fic, so I hope the writing in this one’s okay. For some reason I wrote everything in past tense, which I guess felt more safe because whatever bad things happened, it’s all in the past now. A fan can dream.

Heavy. His eyes felt heavy, his body felt heavy and even his heart felt this way. The stress has been too much lately and even though he found relief in performing for fans, he became exhausted on the long run. J-Hope had always been the one to act uplifting around others, but for the past few months it was more of a pretence than an honest way to express himself. It wasn't until group members pointed this out, and him starting to reflect on this, it began to physically affect him.

He kicked his sweatpants off and climbed in bed. The lights were already turned off, which was nice because it gave him the opportunity to think at piece. His thoughts always seemed to be running more towards the end of the day than at the start and to be frank, he found it ridiculous. How this often happened at a time where he should be asleep (the rest already were by now) and the things that were going through his head were completely illogical to him... yet they happened.

Hoseok inhaled deeply and readjusted the comforter he was wrapped in. He sniffed to catch the smell of the fresh sheets, ran his hand through his hair; anything to be comforted. As he realized this was what his mind was looking for, he quietly slipped out of the bed. The floor was cold to the feet and he immediately regretted not putting on socks. He couldn't make out where the drawer was they were in though, so he kept on walking -or rather tiptoeing- through the room, trying not to wake up the others in the dorm. Except for one person that is.

As he slipped through another door leading to another bedroom, he felt relief to see two eyes have the dim lights from the end of the hall reflected in them. Someone was awake and he knew exactly who. The slim guy headed over to the figure, and was greeted warmly, but by a somewhat confused Jimin. He was now sitting up and Hoseok sat carefully on the edge of the bed to face him, even though he could only make out vague shapes. Apart from the faint snoring that could be heard, it was fairly quiet in the room. It made the two sense each other's presence more and it probably would have made Hoseok nervous if he didn't feel so at ease with the other. It was obvious that the stressed out boy didn't want to talk a lot, but the other one couldn't help but break the silence. Jimin swallowed and asked him in a whispering tone “Bro, what do you want me to do?”.

The tan boy smiled at that and shook his head. “Nothing,... honestly nothing.” He tried to say something more, add something relevant, open up to his friend who sat in front of him, but he couldn't. Not in words. Instead Hoseok was hit with a spark of spontaneity and tackled the other against the pillow, causing them both to giggle. For a second or two they forgot to keep it low and snorted a bit at that. Jimin still had that warm smile on his face and pulled up the sheets a bit. The older one understood the suggestion and stepped in the bed, which also solved the problem of his cold feet.

Different from the 'usual', Hoseok was now laying with his head on the younger guy's chest, one muscly arm resting on his back while the other was removed from the mattress to pet Hoseok's hair. He didn't know where to keep his hands, so he started to fiddle with his fingers. He also didn't know what to do with his thoughts, so he simply started rambling about his problems to Jimin.

“...and I know everyone will be disappointed in me if I don't do my best more.”

“Hey, hey...”

Jimin moved his hand to that of the other dancer and brought it upwards a bit, stroking the palm. “Don't say such things”, he spoke with his somewhat high-pitched, soothing voice. “You already put so much effort in Bangtan and try to keep us cheerful...”

Hoseok tilted his head back to make out his facial expressions, but no success. “But I... we all don't want you to suffer like this for us.”

At those words, Hoseok felt something tingle around his eyes. He also felt fingers touching the back of his hand softly. It was a calming sensation, yet he couldn't help but feel upset.

Jimin continued, “I know you want to be your old self again, but not like this. With the busy life we have, schedules...” Jimin could feel the other nod at that. He could also hear a sniff and he decided to give his hand a gentle squeeze. “This just isn't solving it, you know?” Hoseok started crying and the younger was about to panic. He rapidly had to say something uplifting.

“Just know that we're there for you, okay? Heeyy...” He pulled the elder closer and started nuzzling against the top of his head after he noticed Hoseok sobbing severely. “Hey, Hobi, come on...” Thumbs were stroking the crying boy's cheeks, fingers tapping there were the drops end, which made him burst out a short choked laugh. A second later they both heard someone turn around in his sleep and they kept quiet for a bit.

“Hobi”, Jimin whispered. “You do know I mean it, right? That you can count on us?” Hoseok, voice nearly gone but body not yet out of tears, swallowed and nodded. “Y.. yeah. I'm sorry, it's just.” He groaned. “I'm sorry- I can't talk- I'm so- sor--” And the sobbing started again. “Ssshh, sssh,” Jimin hushed him as he picked up two slender hands and used them to guide the boy to turn around. He did, although his legs were trembling. He was pulled closer to Jimin so he didn't need to fully sit up, but being so close when he was still unable to control his crying face made it feel embarrassing.

Their hands still held on to each other and in the moonlight that was now creeping through the curtains, Jimin could vaguely see that Hoseok looked down at him. The somewhat chubby faced boy looked back at him with wide eyes and slipped out his hands from under the pressure. Instead he elevated them to slowly wipe the tears away. “Ah, you look like a mess”, he giggled. Hoseok scrunched his nose at that and showed his trademark heart-shaped smile. His hands, which were still placed by the sides of Jimin's face, went down to his shoulders, and further down to his broad chest.

Jimin stopped stroking the warm cheeks and trailed his fingers upwards, to move hair from where it was sticking to his skin. He held one small strand of hair between his fingers and combed it back. And another one. And more, until he was petting the thinner boy's hair again. He got a satisfied hum for it in return and saw eyes nearly shutting. Hoseok's upper body moved moved down to bury his face next to the other's, as his hands trailed up to lightly hold the area between Jimin's shoulders and neck. Hoseok's chin bumped into skin a bit, making them both laugh quietly, before he planted his face in the pillow. His hair was now being played with by two hands and they became more aware of the silence after that. It was a pleasant silence, but nonetheless Hoseok was a little nervous and for good reasons.

“Hobi.”

“Yeah?” He tilted his head a bit.

“Are you calm now?” That was a bit rhetorical, but the other didn't mind.

“Yeah.” He grinned a bit.

Jimin turned a bit to face him better. “Just know we can always do this, bro.”

Hoseok blinked at him. It took a while for him to reply “...Don't call me that.”

Without further dialogue, they came to an understanding. Jimin closed his eyes and tried to keep his face relaxed, as Hoseok shuffled forward a bit and touched the side of his lips with his own. Hands moved to stroke each other's cheeks and as they opened their eyes, excited grins were exchanged.

The chubbier guy took the hand away from his cheek and brought the back of it it to his lips, kissing it. It looked corny as hell and the other whispered “Oh, you stop that!” but amusement was heard in his voice. One thing was on his mind though. Oh, why did he worry so much on good moments- great moments?

He bit his lip. “Shall I... go back to bed then? You need some sleep yourself.”

Jimin would've laughed at that ridiculous question if it wasn't for him. “What? No, no, of course not. Stay, please.”

Hoseok smiled and gave him a brief “alright”.

They lied like that for a while, processing what just happened and laying still. For a second the younger was shivering and they quickly drew the covers further over their bodies. Just for the sake of fun and teasing, Jimin gave him a quick peck on the cheek. It may not have been visible, but Hoseok blushed.

A high-pitched and a low sound of “good night” was exchanged between the two.

 

J-Hope hadn't slept this well in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted an afterword on aff and it feels weird to post the same personal note twice. Let me know what you did or didn't like about the story! ^u^


End file.
